Adivina, adivinanza
by Lane ZQ
Summary: Eran amigas porque no podía ser de otra manera. Porque decir Parvati era decir Lavender. Para el Reto de parejas extrañas - Slash y Femslash. Drabble. EDITADO.


Adivina, adivinanza

**N/A: **Hola! Pues aquí traigo otro fic para el Reto de parejas extrañas -Slash y femslash.

Es otro femslash. Que lo disfrutéis.

(He hecho algunos cambios, espero que ahora esté mejor…)

**Adivina, adivinanza**

_Adivina, adivinanza._

- ¿Sabes en qué estoy pensando?

A Lavender Brown le gustaba jugar a las adivinanzas. Y Parvati Patil siempre le seguía el juego.

- No me lo digas: en que Ron tiene la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

- Mentira…- Lavender le lanzó una mirada medio indignada, medio divertida.- No estoy siempre pensando en él.

Pero Parvati sabía que siempre acertaba. Siempre.

- Este juego no vale si no dices la verdad, Lavender.

- Digo la verdad.

Parvati se incorporó en la cama. Su amiga la miraba con ojillos inocentes, tumbada a su lado, con el pelo rubio expandido por toda la almohada, como si fuera una especie de halo de santidad.

- Ya sabes que no.- soltó Parvati, con una sonrisa reprobatoria.

- Que sí…

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- ¡He dicho que sí!- exclamó Lavender, con su voz de pito, y se lanzó sobre su amiga, buscando su punto débil: las cosquillas.

Siempre eran así, como un par de niñas. Pero quizá era por eso que se llevaban tan bien. Porque eran iguales. Porque nadie más que ellas podía llegar a entender que una conversación estúpida y superficial como la suya era capaz de decir mucho más de lo que se logra con otras supuestamente más profundas.

- ¡No, guerra de cosquillas no, por favor! – chilló Parvati, intentando resistirse.

Pero ya era tarde.

Y allá que se enzarzaron en una batalla épica, de esas en las que todo vale, incluso hacer cosquillas bajo la camiseta, bajo la túnica, en el cuello, en los tobillos, o en general en cualquier parte que lograras alcanzar con las manos. Hasta el punto de que ya no sabías dónde empezabas tú y dónde terminaba la otra, hasta el punto de ya no saber ni dónde estabas. Hasta el punto de que toda la habitación de las Gryffindor de quinto curso parecía llena de la risa estentórea de Lavender y el perfume de lavanda de Parvati. Hasta el punto de que, por un momento, los ojos azules de Lavender eran de un negro profundo, brillante, como los de Parvati, y la piel de Parvati había pasado de ser morena a ser de un blanco casi transparente, hasta el punto de que casi podían pasar por una sola persona.

Casi como cuando estaban estudiando Adivinación, perfectamente compenetradas, y parecían un solo ser, un solo Ojo Interior. Como cuando se sumían en una de esas conversaciones absorbentes y caóticas que sólo ellas dos eran capaces de entender. Porque eran tan parecidas que podrían haber sido una sola persona. Aunque Lavender supiera que no podía competir con Padma, y tampoco lo intentara. Sabía que las gemelas Patil tenían un vínculo especial, fraternal e inseparable, y lo respetaba. Pero lo suyo era diferente. Eran amigas porque no podía ser de otra manera. Porque lo habían sido desde el primer día. Porque las dos eran iguales, aparentemente superficiales e infantiles, aparentemente cotillas, pero con un corazón valiente y leal. Un corazón Gryffindor. Porque no había lugar en el que estuviese Parvati y no estuviese Lavender.

Porque, de hecho, decir Parvati era decir Lavender (y viceversa).

(Y porque, francamente, estaban ellas o Hermione, y no se iban a hacer amigas de la empollona de la Granger.)

Porque en aquel momento en el que estaban juntas, sumidas en un mar de cosquillas, ambas sabían que jamás podrían haberse sentido con ninguna otra persona como se sentían entonces. Jamás.

Porque cuando Parvati, medio ahogada por la risa, consiguió vencer y dar la vuelta a su amiga sobre la cama, logró que Lavender se quedara sin respiración sin hacerle cosquillas siquiera.

Porque sus rostros estaban a menos de dos milímetros de distancia, y no sabían que una persona pudiera llegar a estar tan cerca de otra.

Porque Lavender sabía que nunca jamás unos ojos le iban a mirar como lo hacían los de Parvati en ese momento (ni siquiera los de Ron, pero ¿qué importaba Ron en ese momento? Ron no olía a lavanda ni tenía los ojos de azabache ni la trenza más larga del mundo).

Porque el silencio ocupaba toda la habitación, y Parvati no podía soportar el silencio. Lo habría prohibido si hubiera podido, si no hubiera estado demasiado ocupada pensando que Lavender tenía el pelo de oro, visto así de cerca, como los adornos y brazaletes que solía usar ella misma. Pensando que el oro siempre le había sentado bien, y que combinaría perfectamente mezclado con su propio pelo negro (y con su piel, con sus manos, con sus ojos… y probablemente sus labios, sí).

Porque a Lavender le gustaba jugar a las adivinanzas. Y Parvati siempre le seguía el juego. Siempre.

- ¿En qué pienso yo ahora, Lavender?

Adivina, adivinanza, Lavender.

_Adivina, adivinanza._

**N/A:** Ya sabéis, podéis dejar reviews y eso… Y si son críticas, mejor.

Gracias por leer, hasta pronto!!


End file.
